


Love and it's pain.

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: My first JAG fan fiction. Let me know if you want me to make this into a series or multiple chapters.more to come on this story.Have a wonderful Christmas and a great holiday season.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come here flyboy," says AJ to Harm. Harm starts to strip out of his uniform infront of his already naked lover, Admiral Aj Chegwidden. Aj walks over to Harm and gives him a kiss that lit a fire in the two men. Harm was ready to take his boss on the beat ride of his life. Harm drops to his knees and starts to suck on AJ's balls and cock. Harm starts to speed up ever so slightly as he hears AJ groaning over the movements that Harm was doing on his cock by swirling and flicking his tongue around the shaft of the cock. "Harm!!!!!" yells AJ. Harm just smiled as he heard Aj yelling his name. "Please cum inside me Harm," moans AJ. "Was waiting for that order," says Harm. Harm flips the admiral onto his stomach to get a really good angle. "Entering now sir," says Harm as he pushes his precum soaked cock further into the admiral. "Faster!! Harm, go faster!!" yells AJ as he is stroking his cock as Harm is thrusting into him. "I love you," moans Harm as he moves even faster. "Hurry!! I'm close!" yells AJ. Harm quickens the pace even faster. Harm arches his back one final thrust into the admiral. Harm could feel Aj shaking after the orgasm both men had. Harm slowly pulls out of Aj but he clinched up so Harm couldn't pull out. "Another round already sir," says Harm. "With you taking my cock," says the admiral. "Yes sir. Shall we take it to the shower?" asked Harm. Aj smiled at the thought of them getting clean and dirty at the same time.

Harm grabs Aj's hand and made their way to the bathroom. Aj walks up behind Harm and starts to play with his hole as Harm was getting the shower ready for them. Harm bucks back against AJ's fingers as more of them slid into his hole. "Are you ready to scream?" asked AJ. "Yes lover," says Harm as AJ places his tip of his cock into the stretched hole of Harmon Rabb. Harm flinches at first and then relaxes. Aj waits a few moments for Harm to feel ready for a ride that only a SEAL could give him. "Fast as you can go sir," says Harm. "Aye aye, Captain," says AJ with a smirk on his gave. He knows that will always get Harm hard for him. "Thank you Admiral," says Harm as he knows it will make AJ go faster as he gets harder. Harm screams as the admiral thrusts faster than before. "Trying to get me pregnant again?" asked Harm. "Yes," says AJ. With that acknowledgement, Harm bucks his back for the admiral to get a better angle to shoot his load into the captain's womb.

Aj finished his thrusting as he starts to shake coming of the orgasm that both he and Harm had. "I think that it will take with how you filled me up sir," says Harm. "I'm looking forward to finding out if you are in a month. Either way, I love you, Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. Will you make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me?" asked Aj as he pulls out a waterproof bag with a ring box in it. He opens up the bag and pulls out the ring box and opens it up. The ring is made to look like the seal and aviation insignia the Navy uses for on the uniforms. "Aj, my answer is yes. I love that it is for both of past job in the Navy," says Harm as he leans in for a kiss from his lover and now fiancé. Aj stands up and places the ring onto Harm's left ring finger. "What if anyone asks about the ring sir?" asked Harm. "Just say you got it from your lover," says AJ as he kisses Harm again. "I am so happy that you are in my life AJ. Never forget that, sir," says Harm as he drops to his knees and starts to suck off his boss's cock again. Aj howls like a man possessed. He looks down and sees the love in Harm's eyes. "We are never going to be able to get to work....AHAHAH.... if you continue on in this manner Captain," says Aj as he cums in Harm's mouth again. "Understood sir," says Harm as he noticed what time it was. The two men went to the bedroom to get ready for the day. "See you there sir," says Harm as he gets into his stingray and heads for the office. Aj left 10 minutes later to make it look like they came from their own homes.

Aj makes it to the office a little late. Aj went from lover to boss mode the minute he walked through the doors of the Jag offices. "Morning Admiral," says Sturgis. "Morning Commander," replies AJ. "Morning sir," says Harriet. "Good morning Lieutenant. How's your son?" asked Aj. "He's good Admiral," replied Harriet. "Good morning, Colonel," says AJ. "Good morning Admiral," says Mac. "Morning sir," says Harm with a little smile. "Good morning Captain. How was your trip over the weekend?" asked AJ already knowing the answer. "Good sir. Nothing out of the ordinary happened," says Harm as he flashes him a cheeky grin. Mac saw the interaction but didn't want to pry into his private life. She leaves it alone for now.

It was about two months after Harm and Aj got engaged. Aj was feeling like shit when he woke up. He starts to walk towards the bathroom when a wave of nausea hits him. He starts to run for the bathroom. Aj opens the door to see Harm coming out of the shower after his morning run. Aj pushes him out of the to throw up. "Aj?" asked Harm. "Sick...no work....today," says AJ in between the waves of throwing up and nausea. "I'll call Mac and tell her that you are out for a few days. Came down with the flu," says Harm. "Sounds good," says AJ. "Hey Mac, it's Harm. I just received a call from the admiral. Sounds like he is coming down with the flu," says Harm. "Thanks for the heads up Harm. see you at the office," says Mac. "See you soon Mac," says Harm. Mac never received a call or a text from the admiral about him not coming into work. 'Must be the reason they are always happy at work. They are lovers,' thinks Mac. She sees Harm come in about 20 minutes later after they had talked. She gives him some space before confronting Harm.

Captain Harmon Rabb Jr was trying to figure out how he fell in love with his boss, Admiral A.J. Chegwidden. Harm notices a card in an empty file folder. Harm recognizes that it's the Admiral's handwriting.  
It reads:  


"To my dearest Rabb, 

I have been debating on this for years. Now the DADT has been taken away from the Military, I wanted to act on this, my feelings towards you, son. I am in madly in love with you. There have been times where I know that you have seen it and felt it for me as well. I am not going to come out to the entire department, but the usual friends that we have so they don't freak out or feel awkward being around us. Harmon, I have fallen in love with you and want you in my life forever. Here is a spare key to my house for whenever you want to come over and I am not home yet. Think about it before you say anything, but know that this is up to you on how we proceed, Captain. I will always love no matter what you decide. Dinner at my place at the end of the week. Make your choice by then, lover.

Always yours,

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden."

Harm stares at the confession that his boss just gave him. That's when Mac walked in. "Harm?" asked Mac. "Sorry Mac. I was a little distracted by this letter that I found. I don't know how to proceed with this. I want to follow my heart but a lot of military people still follow the DADT policy. I am scared on bringing this to the forefront of my life. If people have a problem with this one of us is going to have to leave JAG," says Harmon Rabb Jr as he hands Mac the note. "OH MY GOD! How long have you and he been an item?" asked a stunned Mac. "About 5 years. Shortly after the DADT law was disbanded from the service. We have a daughter that I was able to carry. I was born with both sets of reproductive parts but it was not a big deal when I joined the Navy as long as I didn't get pregnant," says Harm. "His niece?" asked Mac. "Yes Mac. That is our daughter. She has both of our names on file with her school as her parents. Other than that, no one knows but you, me and my lover, AJ. We want to do it in a private setting to tell the rest of our friends and team," says Harm. "I am glad to hear why you were gone for almost a year. Why didn't you come to me sooner with this Harm?" asked Mac. "I was scared. I didn't know how you would react to this and if you would have turned us in when the DADT was still an active policy," says Harm. "I will support you and the Admiral in any way that I can. The two of you are the closest thing that I have to a brother and a father. I would have never judged the two of you. I would have embraced it right away when the two of you would have came out to the group of family and friends that will always have your backs," says Mac. "The letter is now over 4 years old. Aj and I started hanging out that first year more and more. I couldn't see past my cock and the attraction that I have towards that man. Mac our daughter is going on 3 and half years old," says Harm.

Sarah looks at Harm when she realizes that this has been almost 4 years under her nose and never noticed that her partner was "Deployed" to a different location for the base JAG's. "Harm? You mean those times that you had called asking for the admiral was while you having the babies," says Mac. "Yes. I had AJ coach me over the phone while I was in labor. It was 3 weeks before he could get away and see the two of us. I know that it was killing the both of us on our separation that we had to take when I found out about our daughter. Mac, are you okay with this?" asked Harm. "I am very happy for you and Aj, Harm. I will always have your six when it comes to this. I know that It seems like I have a problem with people that are this way but I don't especially if they are my friends. Harm, you will always be one of my best friends and that will never change," says Sarah. "I know Mac. I know. I am just nervous about everyone else here at the office though. I know that Tiner would be fine with it since he as well. But Bud, Harriett, Turner, and Victor might not think that way when we tell them. I am scared, Mac," says Harm with tears welling up in his eyes. Sarah walks over to Harm and gives him a hug. "You will always be safe with your friends and family, Harm. We love you for you and nothing else. Never forget that," says Sarah.

Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. was looking at his phone messages when a call came in from Admiral A.J. Chegwidden. Harm stares at the phone and takes a heavy breath and answers the phone. "Admiral, what can I do for you?" asked Harm. "I need to talk with you Captain. Would you make a trip out to my house for this conversation? Overnight is required," says A.J.. "Yes sir. I will be there within the hour. Anything that I need to bring with me sir?" asked Harm. "Nothing....lover," says AJ. Harm thought he had heard the Admiral wrong on what he just heard. "Excuse me sir?" asked Harm. "Lover," says AJ. "I will definitely bring an overnight bag," says Harm with a stupid grin on his face. "See you within the hour, Captain," says AJ. "See you soon, lover," says Harm as he hangs up his phone. AJ walks to his fridge and pulls out the makings for salads and a veggie lasagna. The lasagna was a recipe that Harm had given him three years ago when they started their 'special' friendship. 'How did I get so lucky?' thinks AJ. 'I can't wait to have my boss inside of me,' thinks Harm. Little did either man know, Harmon was being watched and stalked by a crazy person that no one would have suspected.

A.J. noticed the time was an hour and a half later. 'I wonder where Harm is?' thinks AJ. Three hours went by, when the Admiral finally called Mac and Agent Gibbs. "Mac?" asked AJ. "Yes Admiral. What can I do for you?" asked Mac. "Has Harm called you at all tonight?" asked AJ. "The last I had talked with Harm was at work after our last case for the night. Why do you ask, sir," says Mac. "I have to come clean with you on something Mac," says AJ. "What is it sir?" asked Mac. "Harm and I are lovers. He was supposed to be on his way over here tonight for a talk and an overnight. That was three hours ago that I last talked with my lover," says AJ. "I had a feeling it was related to something like that sir, but no I haven't heard from Harm since we were at work this afternoon," says Mac. "Thanks Mac. Don't tell anyone about this unless it's Jethro. He's my next call," says AJ. "Sure thing sir," says Mac. Aj hangs up and checks on the food before calling Gibbs. "Gibbs?" asked AJ. "What can I do for you, AJ?" asked Gibbs. "He's missing and I am worried," says AJ. "I will be right there AJ. I will help you and your team out with this investigation into finding you boy," says Gibbs. "Thank you, Jethro," says AJ. "I will have Ducky take a look at anyone that remotely fits Harm's description that he has in autopsy," says Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs. I owe one and more if we find him alive," says AJ. "we'll find him, AJ." says Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs," says AJ.

Harm was walking out of his apartment with a small duffel bag three hours earlier in the night. He was heading for a talk with his lover and boss. Harm felt eyes on him as he was walking over to his car. Moments later Harm felt a hand clasp his mouth with a rag. He breathes in a sweet smell and passes out. It was a sore and painful ride for Rabb when he came too. "Nice of you to rejoin us Captain Rabb. May I say that you are a fine cock to suck. I think you might also have figured out that you have something up your ass at this moment. I hope you don't move too much, because it will hurt you if you do," says Martin. "What is going on?" asked Rabb in a really raspy voice. "You will never leave me, Captain. I will have my ways with you," says Martin. "What's happening?" asked Harm as he felt a sharp pain in his back. "That would be the chains that you are in Captain. If you move too much one way or the other it will pull you back to the center more painfully each time, because it is connected to your balls," says Martin. "It hurts!" yells Harm as he could feel the blood starting to flow down his legs from the plug. "Good. Just the way I want it for you. PAINFUL!! YOU DESTROYED FAMILIES LIFE BY LETTING A MURDERER GO!!!" yells Martin. "I don't know who you are talking about. Please stop this. I have people that will......" Harm gets the wind knocked out of him with the end of a baseball bat. Harm could feel the ribs break on the right side of his body. Harm starts to cough and hard enough to bring up blood from a punctured lung. "Lay still and it will heal on it's own," says Martin as he walks to the back of Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. and removed the plug. "Stay still and you won't bleed anymore tonight Captain," says Martin.

Aj was waiting on word from Gibbs on a status update on the case. Aj was pacing in his office. He sees headlights pulling up his driveway. He hears it stop and the door closes. Aj starts to walk towards the door to open it. He pauses for the knock on the door. "Admiral?" asked Mac. "Come on in Mac. Have a seat," says Aj. "How are you holding up sir?" asked Mac as they walked towards the living room. "Worried sick Mac. I am scared to lose Harm," says Aj. "I know you are sir but let Jethro do his job. He will let us know what he has found when he's ready sir," says Mac. "I know, Mac. I think......" says Aj as he runs towards the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. "Sir?" asked Mac as she hears him throwing up. No answer from the Admiral. Mac waits a little longer only to hear him still throwing up. "AJ?" asked Mac as she enters the hallway heading towards the bathroom. He left the door open and Mac enters the bathroom. "AJ?" asked Mac. "Sorry Mac. This what I wanted to talk to Harm about today. I just found out that our daughter is going to have a sibling. I......" says AJ as he heads back to the toilet. "Sir, what do you need and I will grab it for you?" asked Mac. "Water, crackers, 7up or ginger ale, chicken noodle soup, and a gatorade," says Aj. Mac leaves his side and goes towards the kitchen to grab the things that the admiral had asked for. Sarah looked out the window and sees a sedan pulling up to the house. The door opens and she sees Gibbs getting out of the car and heading towards the door. Sarah turns and runs towards the bathroom before Gibbs got to the main door. "Sir, Gibbs just pulled up," says Mac. "thanks Mac. If he knocks will you let him and I will be out in a minute," says AJ. "Yes sir," says Mac as the doorbell rings. Sarah walks over to the door and answers the door. "Agent Gibbs, please come in," says Mac. "Colonel. Thank you. Is the Admiral okay?" asked Gibbs as they walked towards the living room. "He's feeling a little under the weather. He will be out in a minute," says Mac.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gibbs. What brings you all the way out here?" asked AJ. "That's okay Aj. I wanted to talk with you and now that Mac is here, her as well. I can always come back later if you want me too," says Gibbs. "No. Ask away, Jethro," says Aj. "Colonel, when was the last time that you have seen or talked to Captain Rabb?" asked Gibbs. "Not since this afternoon at work," rellies Mac. "Admiral, same question?" asked Gibbs. "At work this afternoon. I had invited him over to talk with him about something that is going to affect if I stay at Jag or if I retire. I just found out that I can carry a child. I went to the doctor off of the yard to find out what was wrong with me," says AJ as he places a protective hand over his stomach. "I will get him back for you Aj. Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help," says Gibbs. "Thanks for not making me feel like a freak. Mac?" says Aj. "Like I told Harm today when I found out about your daughter, I will always have your six, sir," says Mac.

"Thank you both for everything that means a lot to me and it would to Harm as well. Anything......" says Aj as he heads quickly to the bathroom. Jethro looks at Mac and gives her a nod. She takes the cur from Gibbs and went to check in on AJ. "Aj?" asked Mac. "Soon," says AJ. "I'll stay right here with you sir. Gibbs is waiting on you to come back out to finish up his questioning," says Sarah. "Thanks Mac," says AJ as his head turns back towards the toilet. Gibbs goes to the kitchen to see what the Admiral already had in his fridge. He noticed that it was geared gir some one that is pregnant. Gibbs grabs the gatorade, ginger ale, crackers and some chicken broth. He heats up the broth and brings everything out to the coffee table. Mac helps the admiral up and gets him cleaned up enough to head back out to the living room. Mac sees Jethro setting the items down for Aj. "Aj, have a sip," says Gibbs as he hands him the ginger ale. "Thanks Gibbs," says Aj as he takes the bottle from him and takes a few sips. "Better?" asked Mac. "Yes, that helped a little bit. Anything else that you need to know Gibbs?" Asked AJ. "Was there any case that stood out that to you that would have put Harm into harm's way," says Jethro. "There was one that had Harm worried when a murderer got released on a mistrial and misconduct by the investigating team of the original crime. The team that messed up was based out of Pearle," says Mac. "I remember that one. It was a Gunny that was on trial for killing a member of the 5-0 team. What hit Harm hard about it was this member of the 5-0 crew was a NAVY SEAL. He was their leader. His name was Steve McGarrett," says AJ. "I heard about that case and that Hetty's team got called in on it because Sam Hannah used to work with him as a Seal. The gunny also killed three other people besides the Commander. One of the names that stands out is Martin, but I don't know his last name," says Mac. "Thank you both. I will let you guys know what I find and when we find him. Take care of him Mac," says Jethro. "I will Gibbs. Gooding seeing you again. Next time it will be for the baby shower or when you return Harm back to us," says Mac. "I will hold you to that Mac. Aj, I will keep you up to date on what we find," says Jetro. "Thanks for everything Gibbs. Bring him home to meet the baby bump," says AJ with a smile on his face. Jethro gets up and walks towards the door to head out when he notices a car pulling up with two more cars behind them.

"Get him to the basement!!!" yells Gibbs. Mac grabs the Admiral's hand and runs with him. "Sir, don't come out until you hear from me or Gibbs. Stay away from the door and get back over by the laundry room and stay there. Combo to your gun safe?" says Mac. "36L-24R-50L. Shotguns, a couple of 9's and a couple of rifles for Gibbs to use," says AJ as Mac barricades the Admiral into the basement. "weapons cash Gibbs," says Mac as she hands him some shotguns and a couple of extra 9's with clips. She takes post at the doorway from the living room into the kitchen. "Tony, can you get to the Admiral's with pd back and ducky? I know it's going to be needed but for who I don't know," says Gibbs as he is talking with his Senior Field Agent. "Understood boss. We are on the way......." the line went dead as Gibbs got hit with a blast from the main door being busted in. Gibbs was slow to get up. "GIBBS!!!!" yells Tony over the phone. Gibbs couldn't hear his Senior Field Agent yelling at him. "Suit up!!! All Units roll out to an Agent involved Shooting in progress at Admiral Chegwidden's residence. Gibbs needs back up!" yells Tony. All the teams that were in the building, made there way to their respective vehicles and headed out for Aj's house. Vance knew it was serious enough for Tony to do that if it meant that Gibbs was in severe danger of losing his life.

Mac stood her ground as she saw Gibbs go down to the ground. He was slow to get up but returned to his position at the front door. Gibbs glanced back at Mac and told her to go to the back door and take point. Sarah nods back at Gibbs as she repositions herself to the backdoor. Mac's phone goes off. She pulls it out and sees that it's Turner calling her. She hits her power button on her phone to ignore Sturgis. Sarah noticed the door knob moving. She backs up a little to get a better position. The door gets rammed in by masked intruders. She takes aim and fires. Gibbs hears the weapons fire from the back of the house and starts to fire at the door when it finally started to open. "Gibbs!!" yells Tony as he gets out of his car and starts to run towards the house that is under siege. McGee, Bishop, Reed, Torres, Vance, and six other teams made their way towards the admiral's house. "Gibbs!!!" yells Tony. "Inside. Need help......" says Gibbs as he goes down. Tony stares at his boss hitting the ground with a bullet wound in the leg. Tony thought of his unborn children that Gibbs was carrying and was near his due date. "McGee, first aid kit, NOW!" yells Tony. McGee runs back to the truck and grabs the bag and runs back to Tony with it. "The Admiral.....in the...basement....find him....MAC!!" says Gibbs. "McGee, you heard the boss. Get the Admiral," says Tony. "Right away Tony," says McGee. Bishop goes into the house with director Vance as her back up. They noticed 6 dead bodies by the back door. That's when Vance noticed Colonel MacKenzie bleeding on the ground. "Colonel, can you hear me?" asked Vance. "Director Vance. Find the admiral. This was connected to Captain Rabb's kidnapping. The admiral is in a very delicate position right now....his pregnant," says Mac as she starts to pass out. Bishop and Vance look at each other like they didn't hear Mac right.....pregnant....a man no less.

"McGee, I need that first aide kit over here as well. Colonel MacKenzie is injured," says Bishop. McGee grabs the bag and sprints over to Bishop and the director. "here you go. I need to get back over to Gibbs and Tony. He's been shot sir," says McGee. "Thanks McGee. Stay with them until the ambulances get here," says Vance. "Yes sir," says McGee. "Colonel, what can you tell us about the Captain's kidnapping?" asked Bishop. "Not much. Other than Aj calling me after three hours had passed the time that they were supposed to meet here at the admiral's house," says Mac as she starts to cough. "Easy Colonel. I won't ask anything else until we get you to the hospital," says Bishop.

McGee walks towards the basement door and identifies himself, "Ncis Agent Timothy McGee. Admiral Chegwidden? NCIS is here," says McGee as he sees the door opening slowly. Aj walks out of the basement and is saddened that Mac and Gibbs are injured. "Agent McGee, how are they?" asked Aj. "Both have been shot but looks like they will make it sir," says Tim. "Need to use the head," says Aj as he brings his hand to his mouth. McGee follows the admiral to the bathroom. McGee keeps a watchful eye on the admiral until he was ready to leave the bathroom. "Sir?" asked McGee. "I'm fine Agent McGee. I am just ....." says the admiral as he turns back for the toilet. McGee stays by his side until he was done. "Ready sir?" asked McGee. "Yes I am Agent McGee," says Aj. McGee and Aj walk back out to the living room in time to see Mac and Gibbs getting loaded up in the ambulances. "McGee, you have point. Get the Admiral out of here and to the office," yells Tony as he rides with Gibbs. "10-4. Director Vance, can I have you ride with the admiral back to the office. I know Gibbs was here about a missing Captain that the admiral works with," says McGee.

"Admiral, would you mind if I drive you to NCIS HQ for more questioning?" asked Vance. "That's fine, director. McGee, when your done, lock it up," says Aj. "Yes admiral," says McGee. "Let me drive," says Vance as he noticed that Aj was looking a little green around the gills. "Thanks," says Aj as the two men set out for NCIS HQ. "For what it is worth Admiral, I am happy for you and your partner. I understand that it's Commander Rabb," says Leon. "Yes sir," says Aj. "Do you want me to get a hold of Commander Roberts?" asked Leon. "That would be....pull over," says Aj. Leon pulled off the road and as soon as the vehicle stopped, Aj was finding the nearest tree to throw up. "Admiral?" asked Leon. "Sorry, found out that I can carry a baby. Recently found out that I'm pregnant," says Aj. "I'm assuming that Rabb is the father?" asked Leon. "Yes he is but I was going to tell him today before he went missing, now 5 hours ago," says Aj. "That's why Gibbs was involved," says Leon. "Yes and Mac as well," says Aj.

It took about a half hour to get to the DC area before pulling up to the Yard. "Sir, I need to see both id's," says the Guard. "Here you go," says Vance as he hands over both id's to the guard. "Okay director. I'm assuming the vehicle belongs to the admiral," says the guard. "Yes son it does," says Aj. "Visitors parking sirs," says the guard. "Thank you," says Vance as the get waved through the guard gate. "Aj?" asked Vance. "Bag," says Aj as Vance sees the plastic bag next to the door. "Here," says Vance. "Thanks. Sorry about this," says Aj. "My wife had the same issue," says Leon. The two men head towards the main entrance of NCIS HQ. "Welcome back director. Admiral, I need for you to sign in," says the desk guard. "Certainly," says Aj as she hands him a visitors pass.


	2. Love and it's pain. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite done with this chapter. I will post more soon.

The Admiral and Vance head towards the bullpen of NCIS. The agents noticed that the admiral was in civives and not in his uniform. Abby was looking for the director and noticed that he was right behind her. "Director?" asked Abby. "One moment Abby. Admiral, head up to my office and I will be there soon," says Vance. "Understood," says Aj. "What can I do for you, Ms. Scuito?" asked Vance. "There was a video sent to Gibbs and his team with a note about Captain Rabb. Sir, it's hard to watch. I don't know if the admiral would want to see this either," says Abby.

"Thank you Ms. Scuito. Is it up to view on this device?" asked Vance. "Unfortunately, yes," says Abby with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes. "I will bring this back to you when I'm done with the admiral. I want you to delete this out of the server when McGee gets back to the office. I'll be up in my office for a while," says Vance. They part ways and he heads up to his office to check in on Aj. Aj feels a wave of nausea building up in his stomach. "Nearest head," says Aj. "Down the hall and to the right," says Cynthia. "Let the director I'll be right back," says Aj. "Yes admiral," says Cynthia. Aj makes a fast pace to get to the head in time. Vance sees that Aj heaed for the bathroom. He heads to his office and drops off the pad and heads towards the men's room. "Aj?" asked Vance.

"Give.....me....a minute," says Aj in between the times he was throwing up. "I'm coming in though," says Vance as he enters the men's room. "Aj, Ms. Sciuto found something on the server that was sent to Gibbs and his team that I need for you to view. It's hard to watch but we need to see if it's Harm," says Vance. "Okay, Leon," says Aj as he gets back up and heads for the sink to rinse his mouth out. "Ready?" asked Leon. "Yes," says Aj.

They head back towards Vance's office to view the video. "Hold my calls unless it is an update on Gibbs or Colonel MacKenzie," says Leon. "Understood sir. Is there anything I can grab for you, Admiral?" asked Cynthia. "Ginger ale and some crackers. A little under the weather," says Aj. "Understood sir. I'll be right back with those items," says Cynthia.

"Have a seat Admiral. Here if you need to sir," says Vance as he slides the trash can a little closer to Aj. "Thanks. May I call Roberts?" asked Aj. "Yes sir," says Leon. "Budd, I'm in need of your services. I'm at NCIS hq. It's complicated. I'll explain once you get here," says Aj. "Understood sir. Are you alright? Do you want me to bring Commander Turner?" asked Budd Roberts. "That would be okay. See you in the half," says Aj. "Understood sir. See you in the half," says Budd as he hangs up the phone.

"Commander Turner, can I talk with you for a moment?" asked Budd. "Yes, Commander. What can I do for you?" asked Sturgis. "Close the door and have a seat," says Budd. "Okay. What's going on, Budd?" asked Sturgis. "The admiral needs the both of us to come to NCIS hq. He didn't say for what, but asked for the both of us," says Budd. "Understood Commander. Let me grab my cover, jacket and case," says Sturgis. "I'll be waiting by the elevator," says Budd. "Harriet, I don't know how long I will be at NCIS hq today. So start dinner with out me," says Budd. "Okay. I'll see you tonight at home," says Harriet.

"Ready Commander?" asked Sturgis. "Yes Commander. The sooner we get there the better. I'm worried about the admiral. He sounded really tired," says Budd. "We'll find out when we get there on what's going on," says Sturgis. It took the two men under a half hour to get to the Yard. They step out and head for the main entrance of NCIS. "Checking in?" asked the female guard. "Director Vance is expecting us," says Budd. "Right away," says the guard. They are handed their visitors passes and head for Vance's office.

Sturgis and Budd make their way to the bullpen area and head towards the stairs that go up to Vance's office. They turn the corner and see Cynthia waiting for them. "Commander Roberts? Commander Turner?" asked Cynthia. "Yes ma'am," reply both men. "Follow me please," says Cynthia. The two men follow behind her into the director's office. "Sir , Commanders Roberts and Turner," says Cynthia.

"Thank you Cynthia. That's all for now," says Vance. "Yes director," says Cynthia as she leaves and closes the door behind her. "Admiral, Director," says Roberts and Turner. "Have a seat," sys Vance. "Yes sir," replies the two men. "There has been a situation that has come up that only a few people actually know about it. The director, Mac, Gibbs, McGee, and Harm are the only persons that have a clue," says Aj. "Okay," says Budd and Sturgis.

"For over the last almost 5 years, Harm and I have been seeing each other. We have a daughter together. I called Harm today and was going to have him over tonight to talk about what was wrong with myself. He never showed. So I called Mac and Gibbs to look into this. As Gibbs was about to leave there was an attack at my home that landed both Gibbs and Mac into the hospital while protecting me. I can also have children. I am currently expecting," says Aj. Budd and Sturgis are looking at each other and back to the admiral after this bombshell of an announcement their boss just told them. "Congratulations sir," says Budd and Sturgis.

"I was worried about telling everyone about this. The main reason why the two of you are here is to help with the disappearance of Harm. They director was about to show me a video that NCIS received, see if it's Harm. Director," says Aj as he gives him a nod to take the conversation over. "Like the Admiral said, this video came to Gibbs and his team, while we were at the admiral's house responding to the attack that happened to Colonel MacKenzie and Agent Gibbs. This is the only time that this will be viewed," says Vance. "Understood sir," says both Commanders. Vance hit play and were all shocked by what they had seen.

The video shows of two men holding a naked Captain Rabb. Martin walks into frame and starts to sexually assault and violate Captain Rabb. "Please....STOP!!!" yells Harm on the video. THE four men sees the whips and the chains that were brought out for Martin to us. The beating only intensifies as the complaining from Captain Rabb continues. The four men saw what Harm was going through. "Stop!" yells Aj. "Yes Aj," says Vance. The three men let Aj regain his composure before addressing the admiral again. "Sir?" asked Budd. "This has to get destroyed after we get him back. Have Tony or Abby go over the video again to see if there is anything that we can use to find Captain Rabb," says Aj.

"Agreed Admiral. The more information, the better chance we on finding Harm," says Sturgis. "I will have do that, since Tony is with Gibbs at Bethesda ," says Vance. "Where do you want Budd and I to start at Admiral?" asked Sturgis. "Near his house and the local bars. Find an cameras in that area and get the videos," says Aj. "Here's a warrant for videos that I had for Gibbs but I can have you go with Agents Reed and Torres to collect the videos," says Vance.

The two Commanders walk out of the director's office to find Reed and Torres. "Can I be of service to you, Commander?" asked Reed. "Actually, yes. Director Vance told us to find Agents Reed and Torres," says Budd. "I'm Agent Reed and this is Agent Torres. What can we help you with Commanders?" says Reed. "We need for you to come with us to get video surveillance from the areas surrounding a missing Navy Captain's personal residence. Agent Gibbs was issued the warrant but was unable to do this warrant due to a recent trip to the hospital," says Sturgis. "The name is Commander Budd Roberts and this is Commander Sturgis Turner," says Budd. "Okay then, let's roll out," says Torres. "We'll follow you Commander," says Reed.

The four men leave in their respective cars to head out to Captain Rabb's apartment. "I like them Budd. I have a feeling this will be a good thing having them to help with the case," says Sturgis. "I agree with you on that Sturgis. There's his SUV," says Budd. "What do you think happened to the Captain ?" asked Torres. "I think he was kidnapped. I also think the admiral is his significant other," says Reed.

The four men get out their card and start to canvas the area. "Guys, i have a spare key to the Captain's apartment. I am going to see if there was any forced entry or fowl play," says Budd. "Torres, would you accompany Commander Roberts?" asked Reed. "You owe me Reed," says Torres.


	3. Love and it's pain. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted before I was done with it but I will get it done soon

Budd and Torres head up to Harm's apartment to see what had happened to him. "Commander, how long have you known Captain Rabb?" asked Torres. "I have known him for about ten years now. I first met Harm when I was stationed as the Jag Afloat on the Seahawk. The Commander used to be a pilot for the Navy before he had issues after a crash landing on board that same carrier i was on. He was sent out to help investigate an incident on board that needed a pilot and a senior JAG officer," says Budd. "Where you there when the crash had happened?" asked Torres. "No, but it took him a while to get back to driving after his night blindness diagnosis. Which he was missed diagnosed in having," says Budd. "He must be a really good man to have you guys looking into it already," says Torres. "He's a really genuine guy and cares for every one that he has worked with in the past and who are on the current billet," says Budd.

"Commander Turner, how long have you known Captain Rabb?" asked Reed. "20+ years. I met him when I was starting out at the academy. He was the reason why I wanted to be a lawyer. My dad is a retired Chaplain for the Navy and had Harm come and speak to our class. I can tell you I was hooked into wanting to be a lawyer because of Captain Rabb," says Sturgis. "What was it that had you convinced on it as a career path in the Navy?" asked Reed. "Harm was a pilot and had to take a new career after a bad landing on a storm tossed aircraft carrier. He has now been able to get a restorative surgery for his eyes and is now able to do both jobs," says Sturgis.

Budd and Torres went into Harm's apartment to take a look around. "Bud?!" yells Torres. "What do....." says Budd as they see that there was a dead body laying on the floor of Harm's apartment. "Here, let me roll the body," says Torres as he takes photos as he is moving the body. Bud was panicked when he saw the body's face. He was releaved that it wasn't Harm. "It's not the Captain. I'm happy about that. I know the admiral will be as well," says Budd. Budd noticed an envelope on the counter that was addressed to Harm in the admiral's handwriting. "Gloves," says Budd.

"Here you go Commander," says Torres. "Thanks. It's a letter from the Admiral from 5 years ago. The rumors were true then," says Budd. "What rumors?" asked Torres as Budd hands him the letter to read. "Those rumors," says Torres. "Take a picture of it but leave the original in the drawer of his desk," says Commander Roberts. "Yes sir," says Torres.

Reed and Turner were heading towards the first business to talk with the owner about their tapes. "May I be of service to you gentlemen?" asked the bar owner. "My name is Commander Sturgis Turner and this is Special Agent Reed from NCIS. We have a warrant to view the exterior video cameras to track down a missing NAVY JAG OFFICER, Harmon Ra....." "Rabb? Missing? Anything to help find him. Yeah, here's the key to the office and the password to the laptop that stores the videos. I hope you find him unharmed. Him and his partner are really a nice couple," says the owner. "Did you ever get the partner's name?" asked Turner. "First name only. Aj," says The bar owner. "Thanks for your cooperation," says Reed.

"Commander, what do you have?" asked Torres. "Looks like there's a few messages that were unlistened to by Captain Rabb. Should we sir?" asked Torres. "No," says Budd. "Look!" yells Torres. "More blood," says Budd. "That's not good, Commander. Let me get this sample into evidence before we move on to the next part of the apartment," says Torres.

"I need to call Ducky to get the body out of here," says Torres. "Go ahead, I'll take a look at the door to see if there was anything out of ordinary," says Budd. As soon as Budd got by the door, he could hear noises coming from the other side of the door. "TORRES, GET DOWN!!!!" yells Budd as he runs towards him. Bud was able to get a hand on Torres' leg as the door bursts open. "Stay down Commander," says Torres. Budd sees that Harm's lock box was under the coffee table. Budd opened it and pulled out Captain Rabb's duty weapon.

"NCIS!! ID's now!" yells Torres. The intruders turn and take aim on Budd and Torres. The two men nod at each other and open fire at the intruders. Both intruders fell hard to the ground as they died. "Commander, are you okay?" asked Torres. "Yes. Are you, Torres?" asked Budd. "No. I got hit," says Torres as he drops to the ground. "Sturgis m, i have a problem. I need for you and Agent Reed to come up to Harm's apartment right away. Torres has been shot," says Budd. "Finishing up right now and we'll be there. Did you call it in?" asked Sturgis. "Was about to when we get done," says Budd. "See you in a few," says Budd.

"I need an ambulance at my current 10-20. I have a 10-13. Requesting ems for an NCIS agent," says Budd. "10-4. Eta to your 20 is 10 minutes out. May I get your name?" asked dispatch. "Commander Budd Roberts of JAG," says Budd. Sturgis and Reed walk into the apartment to see Budd controlling the blood coming from the open wound. "Easy Torres," says Reed. "Bag!" yells Budd. Sturgis hands him the medical gear bag. Budd opens up the bag to find a pressure dressing, quikclot, and gloves. Reed opens up the packaging of the pressure dressing. Budd opens Torres' pants leg to get better access to the wound. "How are doing Torres?" asked Sturgis. "To be honest, it hurts like hell," says Torres. Budd slides the gloves on and places the quikclot over the wound. It seals it up until they can get Torres to the hospital.

Bud was able to get the pressure dressing placed over the wound. Reed grabbed the camera and started to take some pictures of what had happened. "I know this bloke," says Reed when he sees one of the gunmen. "How?" asked Turner. "Back when I was still in the UK and was with MI-6," says Reed. "He got let go for overstepping his bounds as a field operative," replies Reed.


	4. Gibbs/DiNozzo/Rabb/Chegwidden

Tony was at Bethesda waiting to hear how the colonel and Gibbs were doing. They doctor walks over to Tony. He pauses for a moment before approaching him. "Agent DiNozzo?" asked the doctor. "Yes doctor. How is Agent Gibbs and Colonel MacKenzie?" asked Tony. "The colonel can leave tomorrow and Agent Gibbs can leave in three days due to his injuries. Are you and he an item? If so, did you know he could get pregnant?" asked the Doctor. "He's my husband Doctor. So I knew about the baby. What happened to the baby?" asked Tony. "Your twins are full term, Tony. He is about to deliver them. He wanted me to get you to see them being born," says the doctor. "Twins? Wow. Let's go doc. How's Mac?" asked Tony as they walked towards labor and delivery. "Mac is a very tough woman. She had to have a little surgery to remove the bullet from her leg and is going to be fine.She'll be released very soon," says the doctor. "Jethro?" asked Tony.

 

"Hey Tony....doc!" yells Gibbs. "let me take a look and see how close you are," says the Doctor. As he starts to open up Gibbs' legs to check him, he could feel that Gibbs is ready to push. "Let me grab 2 things and then we can delivery you, Agent Gibbs," says the doctor. "Hurry!" yells Gibbs. The doctor puts on the gloves and gown in time to be grabbing the head of one of the babies. "Agent DiNozzo, grab me the towel from the kit," says the doctor since the nurse wasn't in the room yet when Jethro was delivering the baby. "Here you go Doctor," says Tony as he lays it over the doctor's shoulder. Gibbs looks up in to Tony's eyes and realized how much he loved that young man. "Here is your daughter, Jethro," says the doctor as he hands her to Tony for Jethro to see. "Wow! Doc, they other one is just........as impatient as this one was," says Jethro. The doctor was a little bit more ready than with their daughter. "Okay Jethro, this baby is ready to join the world already," says the doctor as he grabs the shoulders of the baby. It took Gibbs two more pushes to deliver their son. "Jethro, Tony, this is your Son," says the doctor as he hands their boy to Gibbs.

 

"My god Tony, they are beautiful," says Jethro. "Yes they are Leroy," says Tony. "I can't believe that I am a father again. It has been so long that I don't know if I can do it, Tony. My god Tony, I am so scared right now," says Gibbs as Tony walks over to his husband and gives him a kiss. "I love too, Jethro. I know that you are scared, so am I. This is new to me as well. I am going to be looking at you for guidance during these years that we will have together in raising these beautiful babies, Jethro," says Tony.

 

 

########

 

 

Meanwhile, Harmon is trying to survive his ordeal with Martin. Martin walks back in withe water and bread for Harm. “Eat and drink this. It will help keep you barely keep going but still going,” says Martin. “Can’t.....sick......throwing up,” says Harm as he crawls back to the bucket they left for him. “What’s wrong with you?” asked Martin. “Another daughter,” says Harm as he is throwing up. “Oh god......I’m so sorry for this Captain. Had I known, I would never have done this to the two of you,” says Martin as he cries at what he has done to Rabb. “I found it in my heart to forgive you but you are never going to make bail,” says Harm. Martin gets up and walks over to Harm and uncuffs the chains. Harm stared at the man that was giving him his freedom. “Why?” asked Harm. “They need a father and a father’s love. We never had that,” says Martin as he helps Harm up. He cleans him up and walks him out to the car and drives him to Bethesda Medical. They pull up and the guard sees the Captain was in distress and waves them through. “Doctor, he need help. I had been his capture until he told me that his pregnant. Please call NCIS,” says Martin.

"McGee, just received a call from Bethesda about a kidnap victim matching Rabb's description and his attacker was the one that brought him in to the hospital," says Vance. "Got it boss," says McGee and grabs his gear as he heads to the elevator to leave. "Aj?" asked Vance. "Is he okay?" asked AJ. "He will be with your help," says Vance with a smile on his face. "I'll drive you Aj," says Leon. "Thank you for everything Leon," says Aj as the two men walk back down to the parking ramp. Vance looked at Aj as he tried to get into the SUV when he started to get sick and fell. "Admiral?!?!" asked Vance. "Ambulance," says AJ as he passed out. "This is Director Vance of NCIS. I need an ambulance to our 4th floor of our parking ramp. I have a Admiral that has collapsed," says Vance.


End file.
